Wow itachi!
by Those-carrots
Summary: In which Itachi traps Both Sasuke and Naruto in a Genjutsu, so that he could have a short talk with their cute little pink haired teammate. ItachixSakura One-shot! Non-massacre.


***One-shot!**

* * *

"Itachi-_san_ you...yo-..you asshole..", The Uchiha haired gazed at the pink haired shinobi currently in front of him, then back at the blond haired teammate and raven haired brother of his, both of which had been successfully knocked unconscious. **[*In a large scale of events I'm too lazy to write.*]** Yes indeed, Itachi had, well, errhh... beaten both the the jounin ranked ninjas to a pulp, before trapping them in the Tsukuyomi, leaving them unconscious lying in the green grass of the training grounds, while he tortured them in the genjutsu...-nothing that would drive them crazy, a tad bit minor, just enough to keep them out of his way.-

Why he'd do such a thing? You might be asking, well it was sort of for selfish reason... reasons he couldn't exactly understand himself, It was so out of character for Itachi to do such a thing..Even he was questioning it. But no backing down now...leaving their -still breathing- knocked out bodies on the grassy plains of the training ground. They actually put up a good fight, he had to admit, which was impressive considering that he was a world renowned Anbu _Captain_, albeit, they were utterly defeated in the end. Still he was proud of both Naruto and his foolish little brother...And with that being said...

"Why the hell did you do that to my teammates...to your own brother...What the fuck?", Sakura questioned fear obviously visable in her voice. Her fists glowing a emerald green, much like her beautiful eyes, that could lighten up even the empty void of space.

"They were a hindrance..Sakura.", Itachi responded to the Pinket approaching her slowly, she then looked down uncertain.

He leveled his finger to her chin, and slowly lifted it, so now her head was inclined with his...-Though he towered over the small year old jounin medic.-

"Itachi..I can't..we can't do this..", she breathed out as he eased closer...

"Do what?", he questioned raising an eyebrow, he'd made it clear to himself that he wouldn't let her get away that easy.

"You know what! What we've been doing for the past 6 months! I can't do it anymore...", she let out not daring to look the Uchiha heir in the eye, he noted this. But continued to pursue her further.

"And why might that be?",

Itachi continued to stare down at the bubble gum haired girl, her green eyes making sure not to make contact with his. He could feel her vibrating in fear, or what ever it was, just from feeling her chin, and it rumbled through his body...

"You know why!",

"Remind me again...", he retorted quickly...

And in that instant the emerald green eyed girl found the courage to look Itachi in the eye, determination in those green portals to the soul, they were absolutely beautiful. Before he knew it, his lips crashed into that of the pinky's. Her soft lips connected with hers, as they engaged in a passionate kiss... Time itself seemed to be slowed down as the raven haired heir, initiated the kiss with her. **[*LOL*]**

He, was a bit confused, and satisfied simultaneously, seeing as she didn't pull back from the kiss... That was all he needed, to confirm what he needed to know. She still cared for him, and he could feel that, through the moment of intimacy. His right hand slid it's self behind the head of the girl, rustling her pink hair intensifying the kiss...

He thought he heard the girl give out an almost inaudible moan...

Itachi's eyes suddenly opened.

_BANG!_

Itachi jumped back away from the small girl, as a chakra enhanced fist slammed into the defenseless green training ground, sending dirt, grass, rocks and all sorts of sediments everywhere.

**[*Well, that escalated quickly /:*]**

What a temper! He was quickly reminded of the small females anger...issues...

It was astonishing to say the least, she was just like the Godaime, a perfect replica! No...she was better than the Hokage, she had surpassed the leader of the leaf village, many moons ago, he was totally aware of this. The raven haired Uchiha heir felt a smirk tug at his, almost always impassive features.

Itachi landed perfectly a few feet away from the jounin, yes she was impressive, but it was a known fact, to both of the ninja at the moment, that Itachi was far superior in skill.

Almost every aspect, actually.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to see you, I don't want to even feel your presence, hell I don't even want to smell you...unless it has something to do with the village, other than that, please follow all of the above! And get the fuck out of my life!", the girls then disappeared in a petal of pink cherry blossoms.

Leaving Itachi to glare at the extensive damage she'd left. The crater was deep, way too deep, she'd put more than necessary amount of strength into it. She was SPECTACULAR!

She was still his lover, no matter how much she denied it, she still loved him, she would have never kissed him the way she did, only moments ago. The look in her eyes confirmed everything! He smiled... Knowing that she'd be difficult, just like when they started dating...Sasuke and his blond haired teammate, were a hindrance during that time period..and he wouldn't allow them to hinder his goals any further.

Which reminds him...

Itachi gazes back at the too 'sleeping' Shinobi..

Guess she'd totally forgot about her too idiotic teammates before running off so suddenly, and it would be impolite to just leave them laying here..he did in fact cause this to them.

Itachi guessed he could always just bring them home...or he could let them stay in the Tsukuyomi for a little while longer, while he went out to get ramen..Yeah that sounded like an excellent idea to the heir.

* * *

***Hoped you guys like that little one-shot of mine, XD wrote this within the span of two hours :s, so give me a break.**

***But don't let that stop you from reviewing. :D**


End file.
